


All over his mind

by thatstrawberrycow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstrawberrycow/pseuds/thatstrawberrycow
Summary: A couple months into dating Goten realizes Marron is more than he could ever have asked for, that coupled with the teen's porno inspired fantasies make for an entertaining session
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Kudos: 1





	All over his mind

Hot breath puffed out of his mouth, panting heavily his hand pacedly moved up and down his shaft, his thumb pressing down as it moved.   
His body doubled over, head over his arm that rested on the desk his bottom half was hiding under. Eyes shut closed, his mouth hung open. Pants soon mixed with moans and grunting coupled the sounds. Fancying the image of that feminine body he'd previously laid his hands on, it dreadfully tempted his mind like a dangling bait. 

  
His heartbeat raced. Soft, round, perky breasts teasing him, playing around in his mind in a myriad of porno inspired scenes. She was slowly taking over his mind. Day by day. It began with her smile, her eyes, her hair down into the rabbit hole with her waist, her breasts, her ass. The way she moves alone is able to set him into a trance. 

  
She's good, she's too good. He know's he's hit jackpot with her. Because she won't let him go further. She's too good. She's got more dignity than him. And it pains him to know she's worth it. She's worth the tease. She's worth every penny, every action. She brings out the dirtiest part of his mind, the one he's always pushing far back to honor his upbringing. Only she can undo everything he does. Only she can make him lose control. Only she will get him this worked up. Only she can tug the switch in his brain. She's too good. 

  
He hates to think of her this way but he can't help it. He can't resist it. It's a love hate relationship between him and his mind with how it paints the girl he loves. He is ashamed because he knows better. Because she's too good. She's perfect to him, with the way she does things, the way she carries herself. She's the apple of his eye. The one thing he's so deeply scared to lose. She's too good. She's the only woman that can fit the starring role in all of his fantasies, just as she's the only woman whom he knows will always care for him, the only one who will be there to pick him up every time he falls. And he can only ever hope to be half as good. 

She's the only one who's caught his loyalty, his love, his passion. 

She can make or break him. At her will.

And he knows that, he feels it. Pulsing through his veins down to his core. He feels it every night he spends trying to take her off his mind. Every time she lays a hand on him, every time she lets him have a taste, a glimpse, of what only her body can provide to him. Sight alone can get him to act up, but she's too good, and she know's better. So she never lets him. She doesn't allow such vulgarities. She has a way of getting him back to his senses. A way to restrain him.

But she's not here now,  
It's not her hand wrapped around his dick, making him sweat, making him lose his senses. She can't restrain his crass obscene thoughts. He wants her to be there, to tease him, to let him have a taste again. He needs it. He needs her. Her voice. Her body. Her hands over his chest as she whispers into his ear all the things that can't happen. All the things he can't do. While his hands sit inches from her ass. He needs it. He wants her. Another encounter. Another compromising situation. He wants it. He needs her. 

But it's just too good. How she can make him act up. Reaching high highs and winding down again. It's her, it's all her, only she can do such a thing. She's too good and he loves that. Because he knows he'll have her all to himself one day. Whenever she wants to that is. Because only she has that much control over him. Only she gets a say in the matter, and he loves that.

With a tug down in his stomach Goten opened his eyes. His hand now lay dirty with the result of the affair his mind just went on about. Straightening his back the young saiyan reached over the desk for some napkins and made do with the cleaning supplies, cleaning himself off along with any stray droplets on the furniture. His breath remained rather shaky and once he fixed his underwear and zipped his pants he let his back rest against the back of the chair. Allowing himself to get back from all that'd just happened. 

Reaching his phone, he looked over at the notification tab, where a message from Marron waited for him.

"Wanna go out?" 

A smile crept up his face,

"Pick you up in 20" .


End file.
